


Have you ever had a really bad trip from when you bought crack from some guy named Tommy? This is that but worse

by aesthetically_please



Category: (My) Immortal: The Web Series, Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Haikyuu + My Immortal Minibang, Smut, i would say everyone is OOC but you need to have dialogue for that
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:08:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27722573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aesthetically_please/pseuds/aesthetically_please
Relationships: reader/probably the entire team
Comments: 10
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

Hi my name is alziheimers dracula and im a very powerful vampire but no one knows im a vampire bc im not an attention whore. Today is my first day at skool and imsoooooo excited. It’s a skool full of thots but im the hawtest person in skool bc im gothci and a vampire. I wear my hawt gotci makup like lipstick as black as my soul (lol haha so relatable pls comment down below if you have ded souls thanks lol) and so much black eyeshadow like shadow bc shadow is the hawtest hedgehog.

I put on my seks outfit that I wear when I want to have seks but im not a whore bc whores are sluts. My goal is to becum the most popular grill in skool and rule it lyk the boos ass bitch I am. My outfit is a a plunging neckline and a very mini skrt bc im hawt but anyone reading this cant wear it bc you are an ugly bitch and this outfit is my original do not steal.

My mommy said I looked lyk a whore so I ate her blood and she died and im so happy bc shes not suportve of me and her head game is v bad.

I get to skool and I see this guy in class and hes soooooo hot. Hes going to be my fiirst target and im excited to get his shaft.

I said hi to him after class and I smirked and asked his name and his name is daddychi. He looked at my voluptuous tittys and I looked at his throbbing junior. He smirked at me too and I felt heat in my stomach bc he has a very good omega scent. (AN: I forgot to mention this is A/B/O fic)

“lets mate and fuck” daddychi said in a very shmexy voice.

“ok” I moaned.

We went to a closet but im not gay and he started to take off my very hawt lace bra and I took off his boxers and dropped to my knees. I took in his huge, glistening, beautiful, omega junior and I took it all at once bc im a boss at blowjobs. I sucked so fast and bc of my vampire powers I can tell how fast I am and I was going 100miles per hour amd he was moaning and he gave me his seed and I drank it all then he picked me up and put me on all fours lyk the dirty grill I am. He put his jack in my box and I started screaming.

“oh daddy pls give me faster!!!!11!”

“oh your puss puss is good. You are so good, daughter!”

We both cumed as we screamed “RAWRRRRRR” and it was awsome and we cleaned up and we both left. Next week his stomach was so big and I asked him why and said he was pregnant and I am the father but I said I didn’t want it and he was sad but im so awsome so I didn’t care.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> main girl (i forgot her name) grows a dick, has a blood and exhibitionist kink. also defenestration.

i am soooooo hype for today bc we have gym class and i get to look at all the muscley, hot, amazing, human bodies working out especially the volleyball club. i change into my hawt outfit that shows off my cantaloupe titties and my watermelon ass so I can seduce everyone. When I get to the court hinata sees me and drops both his balls and I smirk at him even though hes bleeding a little from the fall but that’s ok bc I love blood and I have a blood kink.

I walk towards him and he gets up and I say to him “wanna **f u c k** ” and he says yes so I take him to the the corner of the gym bc i also have an exhibitionist kink.

I grab his hair and I shove his mouth on mine so hard that we both break a tooth and its so hawt. Hinata moans and he tells me that he likes dick up his ass so I grow a dick with my vampire powers and the dick is 15 inches. 

He lays flat on his back and I grab his leggies and put them around my waist and I pull my shorts down and he moans bc I have such big dick energy that you can feel it before I stick it in your secret place. I don’t have lube or condoms and prep is gay (if you prep youre gay) so I put my giant hammer straight into his ass. I pound into his **_wet, warm, effervescent_** asshole and everyone in class is looking and so jealous bc im better at seks than even jesus. He is moaning so much and I am moaning just as much.

“OH MY GOD YES PLS POUND ME LIKE THE MEAT I AM”

“YOURE SECRET PLACE IS SO TIGHT”

The blood on his forehead drips down to his no no place and and we both moan bc the blood is lube(oh my god that’s sooooo hot). The class is watching everything and its so hawt that every boy starts jacking off bc im awesome lyk that. We both cum and daddychi walks in and starts crying bc he was in love with me but I fucked hinata. Daddychi ran to us and threw hinata out the window and he was never seen again.


End file.
